APH: Healing Old Scars
by queenpearl
Summary: When preparing to deliver a speech at an annual PowWow, Alfred takes the opportunity to reconcile with an old friend.


While Alfred was happy to get out of Washington, he wasn't particularly looking forward to the reason why.

The Cowlitz Tribe in Southwest Washington state was holding its annual PowWow and the chief had asked him to to be present. Alfred couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he was on the best of terms with the tribe. And Wilma Jones, Washington state's personification would be there along with two of her associates, Helen Vancouver and Herman Lewis. Both were well known figures within the tribe. They knew more about this event than Alfred did.

Nonetheless, due to recent Reservation laws pending, it was decided Alfred should go for the sake of National interest. So go he would. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

He flew his own military plane to PDX. Waiting on the tarmac for him were a pair of clean shaven gentlemen in farmer's clothing. They were Alfred's son, Oliver Jones, the personification of Oregon, and Herman "Wy'East" Lewis, the personification of Mt. Hood.

Alfred managed a grin as he was tackle-hugged by Oliver. Oliver was a buff young man who looked to be in his 20s. He took a great deal of pleasure out of showing off his strength to his father.

"You shouldn't stay away so much, dad. Or I'll forget your face!" He said.

"Oliver, can't breathe!" Alfred gasped.

Having the decency to offer a sheepish grin, Oliver released the nation. Behind him, Herman chuckled and was satisfied in giving Alfred a brotherly fist bump in welcome.

"Wilma called. She apologizes for not being here but she's waiting for you at home." Oliver said.

"Oh, I'd rather not be trouble. I'll stay in a hotel." Alfred said quickly.

"You kidding? She won't hear of it!" Oliver said. He put an arm around Alfred and ushered him inside.

Wilma was a pretty petite brunette, pale-skinned with bright blue eyes. She was always dressed in an overcoat and rainboots, regardless of the weather. She lived in a goodly sized mountain lodge just south of Cougar, surrounded by the trees of the Gifford-Pinchou National Forest. As Alfred parked, she came out of the house to greet him.

"You're late!" She accused him.

"Oliver wouldn't stop talking his prized battleship. [1] It took a glare from Herman to shut him up long enough for me to slither away." Alfred replied.

Wilma rolled her eyes. "Oh that brat." She growled. "He's been a chatterbox since the whole battleship fiasco. Never shuts up about it!"

She led Alfred inside. "I trust you recall where everything is." She said.

He nodded, looking around at the panels of Douglas Fir and Cedar. "You cleaned up nicely I see." He said.

"Helen helped." Wilma replied with a shrug. "Kid owed me that much."

"And where is Helen?" Alfred asked.

"At the observatory, where else?" Wilma snorted. "Girl's got too big a heart for her breed if you ask me. She spends most days and nights there, seemingly forgetting that it'll get blown off its foundations again one day. Her own compliments there."

Though often referred to as "the kid" or "girl", Helen "Loowit" Vancouver-Jones was older than both Wilma and Alfred combined. A 5'6" dark skinned Indian woman with jet black hair that was often tied back in a traditional braid, she was more fiery-tempered than her looks would suggest. Nowadays she wore a pair of sunglasses to hide the only visible outward sign of her inner fire. Those burning red eyes. Eyes so red it made Prussia jealous! She was a teenager by her kind's standards and like one, often had her tantrum moments. Alfred still had scars from her last episode as did Wilma. They tried not to talk about it too much.

As the day winded down, the sound of a truck pulling into the drive was quickly replaced by the front door opening. Without looking up from her place behind the counter, Wilma said "Any trouble, Helen?"

"Few tourists that got off the marked trails but otherwise nothing big." Helen replied with a shrug. She moved into the kitchen and started to help Wilma with the cooking. The smell of stir fry was enough to bring Alfred down from his bedroom upstairs. He'd been on the phone with DC.

"When's dinner ready?" He asked.

"When it's ready and not one moment before." Wilma replied with a roll of her eyes. She kept one eye on the nation as he came out into the living room. It wouldn't be the first time that Alfred had tried to sneak helpings when her back was turned. She stifled a snort. He was so immature at times!

Helen finished stirring the noodles and joined him on the couch.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"As enjoyable as flying at Mach 3 can be." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a daredevil." She snorted.

"Look who's talking Miss. I sneak out at night to ski." He came back.

"Oh Wilma told you about that did she?" Helen was a bit embarrassed but hid it under a smile.

"That and other things." Alfred shrugged. He looked her over. "How's your leg?" He asked.

Helen's smile faded and her mouth became set in a thin line. Behind her sunglasses, her red eyes flared. "Healing." She managed. "Which is all I can hope for at this point."

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry if I offend you by asking but I do worry." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"Don't. It's alright. It's your business. I shouldn't have asked." He said.

"You were there so it is your business. And I'm a part of you so it should be your business anyway and Sehale [2] that sounded so wrong but I don't know how else to put it and..." When she got nervous or upset, Helen could babble for hours.

Alfred's finger pressed to her lips. "Hush." He ordered.

She blinked and nodded. He removed his finger. "Chief wants you to make a speech." She said.

"Of course he does." Alfred replied, suppressing a sigh.

Helen had keen eyes. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No."

She raised a brow.

"Well, just I wonder why he wants _me._ It's not like we're best buddies or anything and you know more about these people than I do. You've been involved with them for thousands of years and the only involvement I've had is taking their land and their rights." He said.

"You are the United States of America, the living personification of this nation as a whole. You represent the country's interests. What you believe, the chief believes." She replied.

"And if I screw up?" He asked.

She laughed. "Then you screw up! Sehale knows I've never been perfect!" She replied. "But if you're so worried, I can point some vital things out for you."

"Thank you Helen." He sighed.

...

The PowWow opened with Alfred delivering his speech. He spoke of the pending laws for the Reservation. Maybe finally the Cowlitz people would get the land they wanted. Actually have the freedom they had been searching for for 2 centuries.

Helen and Herman spoke next. Alfred marveled at how everyone stood still and quiet as they listened. The two were well respected within the tribe and rightfully so. When the speeches were done the ceramonies began. Alfred managed to weeve his way through the crowd to Helen.

"You should've delivered the speech." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "They're used to me." She replied.

"Used to respecting you. If only I got the same from politicians in Washington."

Both snorted with laughter. Helen put an arm around his shoulder. "Have you tried the blueberry cob? It's really good..."

Wilma watched with a warm smile as the nation and volcano talked.

 _"They both needed this."_ She realized. They needed the chance to reconcile properly and start a new chapter in their relationship. One, Wilma could see, was already well underway.

...

1\. USS Oregon (BB-3) wiki/USS_Oregon_%28BB-3%29

2\. Sehale was the overall god in local Indian culture, the equivlant to Coyote. He was also, according to legend, the father of Pahtoe (Mt. Adams) and My-East (Mt. Hood) wiki/Mount_St._Helens#Importance_to_Native_Americans


End file.
